1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a data encoding and decoding method, and more particularly, relate to an error correction code encoding and decoding method of a data storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A channel can be defined by a time interval from when data is stored in a data storage device to when the stored data is read from the data storage device. Further, this channel can be defined by a physical path through which the data storage device stores data and through which the stored data is read out from the data storage device.
Data may be contaminated when transmitted via the channel. That is, errors may occur in the data while the data is being transferred via the charnel. Before data is transmitted, transfer data may be generated by adding error correction codes (ECC) to the data. This operation may be referred to as “error correction code encoding”. When the transfer data is received, the error correction codes can be separated from the transfer data and then original data may be recovered. This operation is sometimes referred to as “error correction code decoding”.
As the error rate of the channel becomes large, error correction code encoding and decoding methods may be frequently utilized to correct errors in the data, which may complicate the system used to perform the error correction code encoding and decoding.